Food Labs
by MissKirstieRAdams
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION! WILL BE DELETED AND RE-POSTED AT A LATER DATE!


**Okay this was meant to be something just to clear a bad case of writers block and turned into a very long story. I do not own CSI Miami, Criminal Minds, Iron Chef America or any recognisable characters. Maisy, Emily and the plot is mine. Please R&R.**

**0600h Crime scene, Miami – Florida**

Alexx sat her kit down at the side of the young woman. _"Good morning Alexx."_

"_Good morning Horatio. We have an early one this morning. What have we got?"_

"_One female victim."_ The M.E. knelt down at the side of the young woman.

"_Well I can tell you now baby girl put up a fight. Look at these defensive wounds. Horatio she's been moved. I'll know more at post but looks like baby girl was strangled with looks like a chain. I don't like this Horatio this is all too familiar."_

"_I agree Alexx."_

"_Let's get this guy Horatio."_

"_We will Alexx."_ The redheaded Lt. Said before slipping on his sunglasses and heading for the hummers that were arriving.

"_All I'm saying is that you could be a little more focused Wolfe."_ The Cuban snapped. Horatio took off his sunglasses and raised his eyebrows.

"_Is there a problem here?"_ He asked the pair.

"_No H."_ Ryan said.

"_Eric?"_

"_No sorry H."_ The Cuban said; glaring at the brunette.

"_Well then gentlemen. You know the procedure if it looks suspicious bag and tag."_

"_Yes H."_ Ryan said glumly before heading for the crime scene.

"_Should I be concerned Eric?"_ The redhead asked.

"_No Horatio. I'm sorry."_ Horatio nodded.

"_I'm gonna call in extra hands on this one Eric."_

"_The Feds?"_

"_Yes I know a good team."_

"_I trust you H."_

"_So you should Eric."_ Horatio slipped his sunglasses back on. _"So you should."_

**0615h Conference Room, BAU Unit, Quantico – Virginia**

"_So is Ryan working the case in Miami JJ?"_ The eccentric cyber goddess asked.

"_I think so Penny. I spoke to his boss."_ The blonde answered. _"Haven't you spoken to him Spence?"_

"_Yeah. We spoke a couple of days ago. I don't know he sounded really down. I don't think the team he works with is treating him too well."_

"_Well we can be just as mean."_ Garcia added. Her anger knew no bounds when it came to her 'Cubs'. It started with an odd photoshopped picture and usually ended with fake divorce papers or birth certificates.

"_Okay so our unsub is on their third victim in less than a week."_ Hotchner said as he handed round files. _"The victims are strangled then moved to their front gardens with expensive jewellery scattered around their bodies."_

"_So our unsub is making this personal?"_ Morgan asked looking over at Spencer's case file and comparing crime scene photos. _"What's wrong?"_ He asked his boyfriend.

"_He's hurting Derek. I can feel it."_ Whispered the young man; leaning his head on Morgan's shoulder.

"_What makes you say that?"_ A brunette asked.

"_I just know Emily."_ Reid whispered. _"I don't know why, I don't know how. I just… know."_

"_Well that's a first. The young genius doesn't know something." _Garcia said.

"_Come on we have an hour and a half on a plane to Miami."_ Rossi said breaking the awkward silence.

**0815h Hummers on the way to Miami-Dade airport**

"_Can you believe Horatio called in the feds? Doesn't he believe we can do this ourselves?"_ The Cuban shouted down the phone.

"_You're forgetting Delko that I was a Fed. So was Natalia."_ Ryan answered.

"_And then making us go and meet them? Why doesn't he go?"_ The two men were on the way to the airport to pick up the group who were arriving. Ryan was wondering which team Horatio had invited and why his boss was sending him and Eric to collect them.

"_Whoever these people are Eric don't you dare give them a hard time."_ Ryan growled before hanging up. Eric was taken aback with the tone the young brunette had used. He pulled his hummer up at the back of Ryan's and watched as the brunette practically leapt out of his car and sprinted towards a tall, thin man with longish, cropped, brown hair.

"_Wolfe what the hell are you doing?"_ Eric shouted at the young man. Ryan flung himself into the arms of the other man much to Eric's bewilderment and received a giggle from the group that had formed behind the pair.

"_It's so good to see you baby brother."_ Ryan gasped.

"_It's good to see you too big brother."_ The man replied.

"_Alright don't remind me."_ Ryan responded; slapping the man friendly on the arm. Eric caught up and looked on as Ryan suddenly began talking so rapidly in Spanish even he had trouble keeping up. _Wait? Wolfe can speak Spanish?_ Eric thought to himself. _Well I never really gave him a chance._

"_Hey you two knock it off."_ A black male growled; appearing next to his partner. Ryan squared up to the man and Eric was prepared to break up a fight when both males started laughing and embraced.

"_You have no idea how good it is to see you guys."_ Ryan gasped; releasing his hold on the male. Eric stood there feeling a little uncomfortable as Ryan was bantering back and forth with several members of the group. _God is this how we made him feel?_ Ryan stuck out his hand to a tall man who was stood to his left. _"Hotch. Good to see you."_ Ryan said with a smirk on his face.

"_Ryan how have you been?"_ Spencer, Garcia and Morgan couldn't help but notice how Ryan went quiet.

"_Not bad."_ Ryan said in a smaller voice.

"_Good Good. And who is this?"_ The man asked nodding towards the Cuban. Ryan slumped his shoulders.

"_This is Eric."_ Ryan said. _"We… erm… we work together."_ Spencer and Penelope studied their good friend as he introduced the Cuban to the group. He had gone from the bubbly Ryan Wolfe they knew to a more reserved and quiet Ryan.

"_Eric this is Hotch, Rossi, Emily, JJ, Penny, Morgan and my baby brother Spence."_ Ryan said to the Cuban. Eric was confused. _Wolfe has a brother?_ He thought to himself. He stood forwards and offered a small smile.

"_Hi I'm Eric Delko."_ Eric said. He received a few frowns off of Spencer, Penny, JJ and Morgan who remembered his name from the times they had spoken to Ryan.

"_Shall we get off to this famous lab of yours then Ry?"_ The blonde asked.

"_Yeah sure."_ Ryan said shrugging. The whole group had now noticed how quiet their friend had become. Walking back to the hummer Ryan offered Spencer a small smile. _"You've cut your hair."_ He said softly.

"_Yours has grown longer."_

"_You've stopped wearing sweater vests too."_

"_So have you."_

"_Good point. But they always suited you more than they did me."_

"_I thought you always looked good in them."_ Morgan butted in.

"_Hello brothers trying to catch up here."_ Ryan said grinning.

"_Oh. Okay"_ Morgan said acting upset. Ryan smiled.

"_Come here."_ He giggled; placing his arm around the other man's shoulders and whispering something that made the man blush. Eric watched as Ryan laughed and joked easily with the two men. He couldn't remember a time when he and Ryan had shared even a civil conversation. _I never even gave him a chance to before I tore him down. _He thought. The group piled into the hummers.

**0820h On the way to the Crime Lab.**

Eric glanced back at the three sleeping females on the rear seats. He studied each one carefully. The first was slim with long blonde hair, the second was a brunette with well trimmed eyebrows and the third… the third was something totally different she had blonde hair with a purple and orange… whatever it was stuck in it and she wore a pair of thick rimmed glasses. Eric had a feeling that the third woman was the one he should be afraid of.

"_Ryan what's going on between you and that Cuban?"_ Morgan asked. Hotch and Rossi looked up from the books they were reading and stared at their former colleague.

"_Nothing."_ The young brunette said flatly.

"_You call that nothing? Big brother the way he was looking at you in the airport."_ Spencer said.

"_Guys please drop it there's nothing going on. He hates my guts; I hate his end of story."_ Ryan growled.

"_No we won't drop it. You know G is gonna have your head don't you?"_ Morgan replied. _"Ryan you don't smile, you look exhausted, you hardly speak."_

"_I'm fine."_ The brunette said a little more sternly than he meant to.

"_Ryan is it a good idea for you to transfer and come back to us?"_ Hotch asked. _"Derek is right."_

"_God I hate profilers."_ Ryan groaned as he pulled the hummer up in front of the crime lab. The five men piled out of the hummer and Ryan instantly walked over to Eric.

"_They're asleep what should I do?"_ Eric said.

"_Just wake them up gently."_ Ryan replied. _"Like this."_ Eric watched in awe as Ryan opened the back door and woke up each of the three women. _"Gee Gee we're here."_ Ryan whispered to the woman Eric had identified as trouble.

"_Come on baby girl."_ Morgan said; appearing behind Ryan. The two men helped Penny out of the hummer and she instantly ran around to the boot where she pulled out five huge bags of equipment.

"_What did you do? Bring the whole set up?"_ Ryan gasped. _"You do know that the lab is equipped with surface computing don't you?"_

"_Relax cub I only brought essentials."_

"_You brought five bags of essentials?"_ Ryan asked. Garcia chuckled. _"While we're all together have you booked into a hotel yet?"_

"_No not yet."_ Morgan replied. Ryan grinned.

"_Then you're staying at mine." _

"_Wolfe no offence but your place isn't big enough to hold everyone." _Eric butted in.

"_Eric after the nail incident you drove me to Uncle Ron's. Not mine."_

"_Oh."_ Eric whispered looking at the floor. The group was shocked at how Ryan's co worker didn't know where he lived. Spencer grinned.

"_Yes Star Wars marathon on Ryan's giant LCD tonight."_ Ryan groaned.

"_Spencer I actually did want to watch the game tonight."_

"_Well go watch on one of the others."_

"_Yes but that one's the biggest. Why don't you go and watch on one of the others?"_

"_Because that one's the biggest?"_ Spencer grinned. Ryan laughed and shook his head.

"_Come on we have work to do."_ He said leading the group inside.

**0840h Lobby, Crime Lab, Miami – Florida**

Ryan was confused on which group to stand with so he chose his spot in the middle of the two groups and began the introductions. _"Everyone this is Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, SSA __Jennifer Jareau,__ SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA Derek Morgan, Agent Rossi, Dr Spencer Reid-Wolfe and Technical Specialist Penelope Garcia. Hotch, JJ, Emily, Derek, Rossi, Spence and Penny this is Lt Horatio Caine, CSI Calleigh Duquesne, CSI Natalia Boa Vista, CSI Eric Delko who you've already met and Dr. Alexx Woods who again most of you have met. And I hope you all know who I am but in case you've forgotten me I'm CSI Ryan Wolfe-Reid."_ This earned a few chuckles from the BAU group while the CSI's just stared. Eric looked at the group and studied each one. Hotch was the boss, JJ was the blonde, Emily was the hot brunette, Derek was the black, well built male, Rossi was the well known author, Reid was Ryan's brother and Derek's boyfriend and Garcia was the eccentric Cyber goddess. At the same time the profilers were studying the CSI team from Horatio's red hair and mysterious blue eyes to Calleigh's wide smile and blonde hair to Natalia's fashionable clothes, Eric's studying gaze and short hair to Alexx's motherly smile. Spencer, Morgan, JJ and Garcia gave Alexx a small smile as they knew she had taken Ryan under her wing and looked after him when he had got shot and the only one they had met outside of the job.

"_Good to meet you agents."_ Horatio said stepping forwards.

"_Good to meet you too Lt. Caine."_ Hotch said. _"Is there somewhere we can set up?"_

"_Yes if you'll follow me I'm sure we can set you all up in our AV lab."_ Horatio said. Garcia grinned.

"_I apologize Lt. but I've brought quite a lot of my equipment with me."_ Horatio smiled.

"_That's quite alright. I've already been warned about you ma'am and there are plenty of tables set up for you."_

"_Thank you."_ The agents filed into the large room and began setting up.

**0850h AV Lab, Crime Lab, Miami - Florida**

"_Gee Gee I thought you said essentials!"_ Ryan gasped.

"_These are essentials Cub."_ Garcia said.

"_You've brought six screens!"_ The brunette exclaimed. Morgan chuckled.

"_Trust our princess to bring everything but the kitchen sink."_ He said. The CSI's just watched in shock as Ryan helped them set up while bantering easily with the team.

"_Right."_ Hotchner said after everything was unpacked. _"Dave, Emily I want you two to go to the morgue, Jen and Reid I want you two to start working with Garcia on the geographic profile and Morgan, Ryan and I will work on the profile."_ Hotch didn't notice the raised eyebrows when he included Ryan in his work.

"_Erm… Sir I think that Ryan should really be working with us on this one."_ Calleigh said. Ryan blushed. He didn't realize that the team could be so possessive.

"_I'll finish the evidence that I collected then start working on the profile is that okay?"_ He said quietly; wanting to please both bosses.

"_That's fine Mr. Wolfe."_ Horatio said. Ryan nodded. Alexx led Rossi and Emily down to the morgue while Spencer and JJ took seats either side of Garcia.

"_Sorry about this."_ Ryan said to Hotch and Morgan. _"I'll finish my evidence then come and give you a hand." _

"_Why don't I process your evidence so that you can give these guys a hand?"_ Came a voice from behind Ryan. The brunette whirled around to see Eric stood there.

"_Excuse me?"_ Ryan said.

"_I said why don't I finish your evidence for you and you can help these guys."_ Eric repeated.

"_Are you sure Eric?" _

"_Yeah. You'll still be helping us it's all the same isn't it?"_

"_Erm… Thanks Eric."_

"_No problem."_ The Cuban said giving his shoulder a squeeze and following the rest of the CSI's and Horatio out of the room. The five remaining agents chuckled at Ryan's expression.

"_Did that really just happen?"_ Ryan said.

"_You look like a deer in headlights cub."_ Morgan laughed.

"_You okay baby?"_ Penny asked.

"_I… I think so."_

"_I take it that doesn't happen very often."_ JJ said.

"_No it doesn't. They usually just let me screw it up myself."_ Hotch stared at Ryan.

"_You're really not happy here are you son?"_ He said. Ryan gave him a fake smile.

"_I'm fine."_ He said. He soon gave up and sighed. _"There are people like Alexx who are really nice to me but most of them are well…"_

"_They give you a hard time?"_ Spencer finished. Ryan nodded.

"_Oh sugar cookie."_ Penny sighed.

"_Let's just get on with things okay?"_ Ryan said. The small group nodded.

**0855h Morgue, Crime Lab, Miami – Florida**

"_So welcome to the morgue."_ Alexx said in her usual cheery voice.

"_It's huge."_ Emily gasped.

"_Trust me sugar I've seen bigger."_ Alexx said.

"_No compared to ours this is massive."_ The brunette said.

"_Our morgue is literally a broom closet."_ Rossi added. Alexx grinned.

"_Now before we get down to business I want to ask you something totally unrelated to the case."_ Emily said softly.

"_Go on honey."_

"_What's happened to cub?"_

"_I'm assuming by cub you mean Ryan?"_

"_Yeah. He's so timid and quiet."_

"_That's how he's been for years."_ Alexx said.

"_No… it isn't."_ Emily said. _"Ryan is energetic and curious about anything. He has a dark sense of humour and loves to make people laugh. He loves his job and strives to do well."_

"_Honey I haven't seen that in Ryan since he first joined."_

"_You mean this team has turned him into this?"_

"_I believe so yes."_ Alexx said. _"I try to be there for him when I can. But not everyone on this team treats him how he deserves."_

"_I can't believe how much he has changed."_ Emily whispered. Rossi who had not joined in with the ladies conversation finally spoke.

"_I think it's best if Ryan comes back with us."_ Alexx stared at him; stunned.

"_What?"_

"_You heard what I said. If this is what this team has done to him then he needs to be back with his friends."_

"_I actually agree."_ Emily sighed. _"I think it is best if we speak with Lt. Caine and have him transferred back with us. I know that Hotch is concerned about cub. He might not show it but he is. And Spencer is going out of his mind with worry. You should have seen him on the plane over here. Ryan and Spencer are the babies of the team even though Spencer is the younger of the two brothers it's only by a few minutes and they are both still incredibly young so when one of them is sad it affects us all."_

"_You want to take Ryan away?"_ Alexx whispered.

"_You care about Ryan don't you?"_ Rossi said.

"_I do. He's like a son to me."_ Alexx said softly.

"_I can tell. You're not like the others. When we were stood in the lobby you were the only one not studying us. You were more interested in how Ryan was. You kept looking at him." _The M.E. sighed.

"_Let's get on with this then shall we?"_

**1300 AV Lab, Crime Lab, Miami - Florida**

The group had worked in an unusual silence for a few hours before breaking for a late lunch. Rossi and Emily had returned from the morgue and began helping the other agents with the profile.

"_Have you had anything to eat yet Ry?"_ JJ asked.

"_Erm… no I thought I'd wait for you guys. I don't usually have a lunch break anyway."_

"_What do you mean you don't have a lunch break?"_ Garcia asked.

"_Well I'm usually so caught up in a case that I don't realize the time and then it's usually too late to eat anyway."_

"_Ryan you are one of the most meticulous people I've ever known after me."_ Reid almost whispered. _"Do you actually think I'd believe you'd forget lunch? You're OCD. You don't miss meals."_

"_I…"_ Ryan sighed. _"God I hate profilers. We'll talk about this later."_

"_Ryan why do you keep avoiding the subject?"_ Hotch asked.

"_Because this isn't the time nor the place to talk about it!"_ He snapped; storming out of the building. The five agents were shocked.

"_Did cub just lose his cool?"_ Penny gasped.

"_I've never seen him act like that."_ Reid whispered. _"Ryan doesn't get mad. Ever."_

"_Something's wrong."_ Hotch said coldly. _"I think it's about time I spoke with him."_ He followed Ryan out of the building and jogged silently to catch up before tailing him along the seafront to a small, deserted beach.

**1330h Un-named Beach, Miami – Florida**

"_Ryan son what happened?"_ Hotch whispered softly as he sat down at the side of the brunette.

"_You followed me."_ Ryan said.

"_I did."_

"_Why?"_

"_I guessed it was time for that talk."_ Ryan was silent. _"What's going on Ryan?"_

"_I can't take this anymore Hotch."_

"_The job?"_

"_No I love the job. It's just… I get treated like crap. I joined them just after one of their team members died. They were all still grieving you know? I thought after a couple of months things would settle down and get better but they didn't. I wasn't trained so I didn't even know what I was doing. They don't even use my first name. It's like an attachment they're not willing to make."_ The young brunette buried his head in his knees. _"I'm sorry. I must look like such a kid right now."_ Hotch placed a firm, friendly hand on his back and rubbed circles when he felt Ryan's sobs.

"_Ryan we all go through rough times. The only thing I'm gonna ask is why didn't you call me?"_

"_Cos I didn't want to look like I couldn't handle myself. Leaving the team and Spence for Miami was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. But it was me trying to prove more to myself than anyone else that I was growing as a person. That I didn't need to be mothered anymore."_

"_Ryan do you want me to make arrangements for you to be transferred back to us?"_ Ryan shook his head.

"_I can't abandon Alexx."_

"_The M.E?"_

"_Yes. The man who died was like a son to her. She's the Penny of the team. Always looking after one of her 'babies'. She lost one son and then I came along. She took me under her wing. She looks after me. I can't just leave. It'll hurt her."_

"_Ryan you can still see her."_

"_What like I still see you lot?"_ Ryan scoffed looking up into his former boss's eyes.

"_Well why don't we work something out? Like part time both here and Virginia? It's the same time difference and only an hour and a half plane ride away."_

"_I walk into that lab every morning hoping it will be better and I walk out every night seriously considering packing my bags and moving back to the BAU."_

"_Then what stops you?"_

"_I don't know. I fell in love with the job. Most days consist of going to work and getting treated like crap then going home and having major cleaning fits. It's like my OCD doesn't even want to work there. It'd rather wait till I get home so it can cause me even more misery. There are days when I go around to Alexx's for tea. Those days aren't terrible. Then there are days when I get praised by Horatio which only happens once in a blue moon. I hate it here Hotch I want to go home." _Ryan buried his head in his knees again and sobbed. Hotch pulled the younger man towards him gently.

"_Spencer's been really worried about you. He has been through some stuff lately too. But most of all I think he just misses his big brother."_

"_He has Morgan."_

"_It isn't the same Ryan. This morning he said he could feel your pain. He said he couldn't explain it which is a first for him cos he can explain everything but he said he just knew you were hurting."_

"_I miss you all."_

"_We miss you too Ryan. Please consider coming home. Even if it's just a temporary reassignment for a couple of months. Just please come home." _

"_I'll talk with Horatio."_

"_Good man."_ Hotch said giving the young man's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. _"Come on then. Before they send out a search party."_ Hotch helped the younger man to his feet.

"_Hotch. I'm sorry I snapped at you and… thank you… for listening. I needed it."_ Ryan whispered.

"_Don't worry about it. Come on lets go catch our guy."_ Ryan smiled and the two men headed back to the lab in a comfortable silence.

**1800h Layout Room, Crime Lab, Miami – Florida**

"_So what have we learnt?"_ Ryan asked the large group consisting of CSI's and SSA's. Horatio and Hotch had decided to allow the young man to lead the investigation as he was a part of both teams.

"_That you are hopeless at hacking?"_ Garcia piped up. A few giggles came from the SSA's whereas the CSI's looked unimpressed. Ryan who was leaning over the layout table let out a laugh and hung his head.

"_Seriously guys what have we learnt?"_

"_Well we have worked out that our unsub is a woman."_ Morgan said. Ryan could sense the question coming so before the CSI's could ask he told them.

"_An unsub is an unknown subject, perp, killer, criminal, all of that. Okay so we're looking for a woman which doesn't really narrow it down much."_

"_Possibly someone the three girls went to school with."_ Emily added.

"_Okay."_

"_She has long blonde hair."_ Natalia threw in.

"_Good."_

"_She's targeting rich neighbourhoods."_ JJ piped up.

"_Good let's stop it there."_ Horatio said. _"Okay. Have you guy's got accommodation?"_

"_Yes everything is sorted."_ JJ said.

"_Good. Then I guess I'll see everyone in the morning."_ The redheaded Lt. said. The group started filing out of the room. _"Mr. Wolfe would it be okay if I had a word with you in my office?"_

"_Yeah H sure. It can't be for long though."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_The BAU team is staying with me Horatio. I need to be there when they arrive so that I can open the gates."_

"_Okay. I'll make it quick."_

**1815h Horatio's Office, Crime Lab, Miami – Florida**

"_Agent Hotchner has asked me to speak to you regarding a reassignment."_ Horatio said.

"_Yes sir I was… Hoping to be transferred."_

"_Back to the BAU?"_

"_Yes sir."_ Horatio sighed.

"_Ryan is this because of what happened with Eric this morning?"_ Ryan looked at Horatio.

"_Are you mad at me?"_

"_No Ryan…"_

"_You keep calling me Ryan. You only do that when you're mad at me."_

"_Ryan I'm not mad at you. I just want to know why."_

"_Several reasons."_

"_Give me one of the reasons Mr. Wolfe."_ Ryan was becoming agitated.

"_I just… I feel I belong more with them than I do here."_

"_Meaning…"_

"_Meaning I don't get treated like crap!"_ Ryan shouted. He slapped his hand over his mouth and gasped. _"H I didn't mean to shout, I'm sorry, oh God."_

"_It's okay. At least I know what's been bugging you."_

"_Oh god, H I'm… I'm sorry."_

"_Ryan it's okay."_

"_Oh god you're mad. I knew you were mad. I'm sorry Horatio I'll… I'll clear my locker out tomorrow."_

"_Ryan I'm not mad at you."_ Horatio said keeping calm.

"_Oh god Hotch isn't going to want me back. I've got myself fired."_ The young brunette started gasping for air and Horatio caught him just before he hit the floor. The redhead pulled out his phone and dialled Alexx's number.

"_Woods."_

"_Alexx I need you in my office. It's an emergency."_

"_Okay I'm on my way. Horatio what's going on?"_

"_Ryan's having a panic attack."_

"_Oh god I'm almost here."_ Alexx burst into the office and ran around to the side of Ryan. _"Ryan sweetie look at me. Horatio go get Spencer Reid-Wolfe and Aaron Hotchner."_ She ordered. The redhead sprinted out of his office and Alexx attempted to calm the young man down.

"_Ryan?" _Spencer gasped when he saw his brother. He rushed over and took the brunette's hand in his own. _"Ryan listen to me remember what we both did when we were little? The breathing? Ryan come on I'll do it with you okay? And breath." _Hotch was holding Ryan's other hand.

"_What happened?" _He asked the redhead.

"_We were talking about the reassignment thing and he snapped at me then lost it."_

"_Ryan look at me sweetie." _Alexx said.

"_I need you to try and calm down okay? No one's mad at you sweetie. Just please try and calm down." _Ryan had started to calm down a little when Eric sprinted into his boss's office. He knelt down at the side of Ryan.

"_What the hell happened?" _He gasped. Ryan broke down seeing Eric's concern and was soon scooped into the arms of Alexx and Spencer.

"_Shh. Baby it's okay." _Alexx whispered.

"_No it isn't." _Ryan choked out. _"I've got myself fired." _A group of concerned lab techs had started gathering in the doorway of the office.

"_Frank can we get a little crowd control here?" _Horatio yelled as soon as he saw the Sgt.

"_Okay break it up you guys." _The Texan said. _"Nothing to see here."_

"_Ryan listen to me." _Eric whispered. _"You have to keep calm okay?"_

"_I can't believe this is happening." _Ryan sobbed. _"Why now?"_

"_I don't know big brother. I don't know." _Spencer sighed.

**1900h Outside Ryan's House, Miami – Florida**

Eric was stunned. He didn't know what to think of the young man's house. Ryan had programmed his address into Eric's sat-nav and it had led the Cuban to a huge modern building overlooking the beach with a swimming pool on the massive back garden. There were windows and balconies covering the walls and the front of the house was mainly made of glass.

"_Wow Wolfe."_ Eric said to himself.

"_How come you've never been to Ryan's house?_" Penny asked from the back seat. _"He usually has the whole team over when he can for parties and such."_ Eric didn't know how to reply.

"_Erm… I've just never had a chance to visit before."_

"_Right."_ The woman said. It was clear she hadn't believed anything the Cuban had said. Eric caught a glance at the other two women giving the eccentric blonde stern looks. The front passenger door of the other hummer opened and Ryan jumped out. He walked over to the keypad attached to the gates and keyed in the code. Eric followed the first hummer through the gates and Ryan walked behind. Eric glanced in his rear view mirror. Ryan still had bloodshot eyes and he looked pale.

"_Make yourselves at home guys."_ Ryan said as he followed the group inside the house. Eric looked around in awe. There were skylights and windows everywhere. The house was nearly all open plan and looking up the landings were all open so the wooden structure of the roof could be seen. The walls were mainly white but looking around there were odd walls painted a cool, pale blue. There were glass dividers separating certain rooms and floors were either light wooden flooring or white carpets.

"_Wow Ryan."_ Eric gasped. _"This place is amazing."_

"_Thanks Eric."_

"_Why doesn't Eric stay the night?"_ Penny said.

"_No I couldn't intrude."_ Eric said.

"_No Eric you're welcome to stay. As a thank you for earlier." _Ryan said.

"_Erm… Well if you don't mind."_

"_Not at all."_ Ryan said.

"_I might nip home first thought to get an extra set of clothes."_

"_Okay I'll hold off on the take out for now then. You have the address right?"_

"_Yeah it's still in the sat-nav."_

"_If you pip twice at the bottom of the drive on your way back I'll open the gates for you. They open automatically going out though. Just drive up to them."_

"_Erm… Thanks."_

"_No problem. See you later?"_ Ryan asked almost hopefully. _He still wants me to be here?_ Eric thought.

"_Yeah sure." _Ryan grinned. He reminded Eric of a kid at Christmas.

**1930h Ryan's Living Room, Miami – Florida**

Ryan was curled up on the sofa next to Spencer when he heard Eric pip at the bottom of the drive. He padded over to a keypad on the wall and keyed in a code that opened the gates. He opened the door and led Eric into the living room where the group was unwinding.

"_Hey look who's here." _Ryan said as he entered the room.

"_Hey Eric." _Spencer said hopping up off the sofa and walking over to the two men. He placed one arm around Ryan's shoulders and offered his spare hand out to Eric who took it. _"I just want to say thanks for what you did for Ryan this evening."_

"_Erm…" _Ryan chuckled.

"_Eric Delko speechless. That's a first." _Eric blushed. _"Come on I've ordered enough take out to feed an army. I'm gonna need your help."_ Eric followed the two men further into the room and watched as they both curled up on the sofa. Ryan seemed happier again. Like just being with the group had fixed his problems. Eric was sure it had.

"_Has Ryan ever told you the story of his new sedan?" _JJ asked the Cuban. Eric smirked and shook his head while Spencer and Morgan groaned.

"_No why?"_

"_Well baby boy bought this brand new gorgeous Sedan." _Penny said.

"_Gorgeous is an understatement." _Ryan butted in. _"It was the kind of car that turns heads. Morgan and Spencer here convinced me to take them a ride."_ Eric grinned.

"_And?"_

"_Long story short we had sex in the back seats." _Morgan deadpanned. Eric laughed.

"_Seriously?"_

"_Seriously." _Ryan confirmed. _"I made them clean the car to my standards but I couldn't look at it in the same way again. I made Derek do my paper work for a month and I confiscated Spencer's Doctor Who DVDs for a month."_

"_It was soooo unfair."_ Spencer moaned. The group howled with laughter. Eric couldn't remember a time when Ryan looked so relaxed and at ease. His beautiful emerald eyes sparkled and shined. _Hang on did I just think Wolfe's eyes were beautiful?_ Eric thought. _Now I know I'm going crazy._ He looked at the young man in front of him. He had longish brunette hair that was styled so it hung fashionably over one eye. He had pale skin and a thin face. But the thing that most attracted Eric was his emerald eyes shimmering in the evening sunlight.

"_You okay Eric?" _Ryan asked. Eric snapped out of his trance and smiled.

"_Yeah sorry."_

"_You zoned out for a minute there." _Garcia giggled. Eric blushed.

"_Sorry." _He said shyly. The woman gave the Cuban knowing look causing him to blush even more. The group chatted for a couple of hours before deciding to turn in for the night.

**2130h Ryan's Living Room, Miami – Florida**

"_Well I'm turning in for the night." _JJ said; picking herself up off of the sofa. _"Goodnight everyone."_

"_Night JJ." _Ryan said softly.

"_Goodnight cub." _The blonde whispered ruffling Ryan's hair.

"_JJ…" _Ryan moaned smoothing out his brown locks. He jumped up off of the sofa and walked over to a large mirror that hung over the fireplace. Eric watched as Ryan grumbled to himself and fixed his hair. After ten minutes Spencer jumped up off of the sofa and placed his arm around Ryan's shoulders.

"_It's fine Ryan." _Spence whispered.

"_Noooo. It's messy." _Ryan moaned. Eric couldn't see one hair out of place.

"_Ryan come on its fine." _Spencer said again straightening out a few loose strands. _"There you go. All handsome again big brother."_ Ryan rolled his eyes and turned to face Spencer.

"_Why does she always do that? She knows it drives me mad."_

"_That's why she does it." _Emily giggled.

"_Oh yeah cos my OCD is there purely for your entertainment." _Ryan said dryly. Spencer led the young man back to the sofa.

"_It was a joke Ryan." _He whispered. The remaining profilers were confused. Ryan would have normally made a joke back and they would all have a laugh. But he had changed.

"_If it's okay Ryan I'm gonna turn in for the night too." _Eric said standing up.

"_That's fine. I'll show you your room." _Ryan said with a soft smile. Ryan led Eric up the clean, white, spiral staircase and on the landing. The young Cuban could hear the quiet chatter of the group downstairs. He peered over the banister and found that he could see all the way down to the bottom floor.

"_This is a nice place Wolfe." _Eric said.

"_Thanks. I um I bought it a few years ago as a holiday home for myself and my family as it wasn't near anyone's work. I kinda fell in love with the crime lab while I was here so I decided to move in permanently."_

"_A holiday home? Ryan this is bigger than my house. Where did you get the money?"_

"_Working for the BAU pays a lot more than working for the crime lab. But I love what I do."_

"_You gave up all that dough to come work with us?"_

"_I know crazy isn't it? Here you go."_

"_What floor is this?"_

"_Fifth or top. Whichever way you look at it. You have your pick. Front overlooking the beach or back overlooking the neighbourhood and pool."_

"_Beach if that's okay."_

"_That's fine." _Ryan said opening a door to the right. Eric was speechless. The whole of the front wall was glass. There was a pair of French doors opening up onto a balcony. The queen sized bed was up against the right wall with a large LCD TV hung on the opposite wall. To the right hand side of the TV there was another door that opened into a giant on suite bathroom.

"_Wow Ryan. This is amazing."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Erm…"_

"_Yes the TV has sport channels."_ Ryan said with a grin.

"_How did you…"_

"_Eric I used to be a profiler. I've known you for 3 years. I can just about read you like an open book. Speaking of books if you go just down the corridor you'll find another door on the end. It's there in case you want to read something."_

"_Can I have a peak?"_

"_Sure." _Ryan shrugged. Eric wandered down to the end of the hall and gasped when he opened the door. He found himself on the top floor of an enormous library.

"_Ryan no way did you earn this much with the BAU."_

"_No you're right. Just the money for the house. This room I had built onto the end of the house. My grandfather was a wealthy Englishman. I had this built in his honour using the money I inherited from him after he died. The books where mainly his but I've bought a couple hundred too." _Eric inhaled the scent of dusty, leather bound books and black coffee. _"Nothing can replace the smell of books. I use this as my hideaway but you're free to use it. Along with the pool."_

"_Thank you. This place is amazing Ryan."_

"_You like to read?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_The staircase down is quite steep from this level. Just thought I ought to warn you."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Well I'll leave you to get settled in. Night Eric."_

"_Goodnight."_

**2200h Ryan's bedroom, Miami – Florida**

"_Ryan what's going on with you?"_ Spencer asked. He was sat on Ryan's bed watching the young man organize his wardrobe for the next day.

"_Nothing."_ Ryan said as he hung up a suit jacket.

"_Ryan you hardly talk, you hardly laugh. And what was all that about this morning? I've never ever seen you lose your cool. And tonight with JJ and Emily. You usually enjoy their jokes."_

"_Well maybe I'm just tired of being treated like a kid."_ Ryan snapped. He looked down when he saw Spencer's hurt expression. _"I'm sorry."_

"_Ryan please just talk to me. I've really missed you but now I'm here you're not talking to me. Where has my big brother gone?" _

"_I don't know Spence. I don't know where he's gone. But if you find him could you ask him to come back? I miss being happy." _Ryan sobbed.

"_Oh Ryan."_ Spencer sighed. _"Come here."_ He whispered holding his arms out. Ryan curled up on his brother's lap and allowed him to stroke his hair and rock him to sleep. Morgan found the pair half an hour later. Ryan was nestled up to his brother with tear tracks on his cheeks while Spencer had his arms protectively around his waist.

"_Spencer."_ Morgan whispered. Spencer's brown eyes opened.

"_Hey."_ Spence whispered back not wanting to wake up Ryan.

"_I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning okay?"_ Spencer nodded. _"Okay. Love you."_ Morgan whispered; placing a soft kiss on his lover's forehead.

"_Love you too."_ Spencer whispered back.

"_You should go with him."_ Ryan said softly once Morgan had left. He opened his green eyes and wiped the tear tracks from his face.

"_I'm not leaving you."_ Spence said.

"_Please go to him. You have something wonderful. Don't waste it."_

"_Okay. Goodnight big brother."_

"_Goodnight."_ Ryan said. The two men slid off of the bed.

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I think I'll go read a little while. I usually end up sleeping in one of the armchairs in the library anyway."_

"_Okay. Don't stay awake too long though."_

"_I won't baby brother. I promise."_

**0030h Library, Ryan's house, Miami – Florida**

Eric wandered down the wooden staircase with a book in his hand. He hissed when he found Ryan curled up asleep in one of the leather armchairs with a huge, dusty book open in his lap and his square-framed glasses still balanced on his nose. _He looks so peaceful. _Eric thought. He found a large bookmark on the table so he picked it up and closed it inside the book before lifting it off of the young man's lap. It was almost half the size of Eric and it weighed a tonne. _How the hell did you manage to lift this up? _Eric thought. Once the book was sat on top of the mahogany coffee table Eric spotted a blanket hung over the back of a leather sofa he shook it out and draped it over Ryan before carefully removing his reading glasses and placing the on the top of the book. He reached across the young man and turned off the reading lamp hung over the chair.

"_Goodnight Ryan."_ Eric whispered before heading for the staircase.

"_Goodnight Eric."_ Ryan whispered. Eric hissed.

"_I didn't wake you up did I?"_

"_I wasn't asleep. I was thinking."_

"_I'm sorry I thought…"_

"_Don't be. It's about time I went to bed."_ Eric nodded even though Ryan's eyes were still shut. _"Couldn't sleep?"_

"_No. Did you know I was there?"_

"_Yes. You are quiet though."_ Ryan opened his green eyes and smiled softly at the Cuban.

"_What were you reading by the way?"_ Eric asked.

"_Shakespeare."_

"_It's a massive book."_

"_It has to be. Shakespeare was one of the most influential men in the history of English language. Take a seat?"_

"_Thanks."_ Eric said curling up on the other armchair. Ryan switched the light back on and slipped his glasses back onto his nose. _"I didn't know you needed glasses."_

"_Yeah I wear contacts at work but when I'm home it doesn't matter."_

"_They suit you."_

"_Thanks. Eric there's a lot you don't know about me. Not that it's your fault of course. I shut myself off when I moved here."_

"_No I should have given you more of a chance. You're a good guy Ryan."_

"_Thanks. And for the record so are you."_ Eric smiled.

"_Can you believe we've been talking all evening and we haven't argued yet?"_ The Cuban said.

"_I know that if we tell anyone back at the lab they won't believe us."_ The two men chuckled.

"_You really aren't happy with us are you Ryan?"_

"_I love the job. It's just…"_

"_We've been asses to you."_

"_Well…"_

"_No Ryan we have. Especially me. When Speedle died I was so angry. If you'd have joined the lab at any other time…"_

"_I understood Eric. I didn't like it but I understood. What did you pick out to read anyway?"_

"_Kipling."_

"_Another of my favourites."_

"_You like your books don't you?"_

"_I like to learn."_ Ryan shrugged. _"Even just reading fiction we can still learn a lot."_ Eric nodded.

"_Are you really gonna transfer back to the feds?"_

"_I honestly don't know. I think it might be a good break just for a couple of months. I wouldn't leave the lab permanently. I love the job too much for that but I think it would be a good opportunity to start again."_

"_Ryan I owe you an apology. A big one. I've treated you like crap ever since you started in the lab. I'm so sorry."_

"_Eric I understand. I always have. You were hurting."_

"_So…"_

"_So apology accepted."_ Ryan offered Eric a small smile which he gladly returned.

"_Thank you."_ Eric whispered.

"_It's late. And we have a case to solve in the morning. It's time we both got some rest."_ Eric nodded and made his way up the wooden staircase. _"Night Eric."_

"_Goodnight Ryan."_ Ryan turned off the lamp and exited the large room through a set of double doors on the bottom floor.

**0530h Kitchen, Ryan's house, Miami – Florida**

"_You're up early."_ Eric said as he walked into the kitchen to find Ryan cleaning down the cupboard tops. He still had his glasses on. _They really do suit him._ Eric thought

"_Always am. This way I have enough time to clean before work."_

"_Ryan this place is already spotless."_

"_To you maybe yes. But I'm OCD so to me it'll never be clean."_

"_Does you're OCD affect you much?"_

"_More than most people realize yes. I refuse to take meds for it. I believe that it's something that I must learn to live with. It's a part of who I am so why try to fix it?"_

"_Does it affect you at work?"_

"_Kinda. But when it does it's in a positive way. I would never, ever let it interfere in a negative way. It affects me more at home than it does at work but over the last three years I've changed. When I was with the BAU it affected me constantly. I had to eat at a specific time; I had to do things in a certain order. Now it just seems to wait until I get home before it bites me in the ass and I have full blown cleaning fits."_

"_How do you cope at work?"_

"_I make sure I have my hand sanitizer with me."_ The two men chuckled. _"Do want a coffee?"_

"_Please that would be great. Strong…"_

"_Strong, black, one sweetener. I know."_

"_So you have been profiling us all these years?"_

"_Yeah. But not through choice. Through instinct. I just pick up on things. There you go."_ He said placing a mug of steaming coffee in front of the Cuban.

"_Thank you."_ Eric said; lifting the mug to his lips.

"_I didn't wake you up did I?"_ Ryan asked.

"_No I'm always awake this early anyway."_ Ryan nodded.

"_You want to join me for a swim? I always do a few lengths before breakfast."_

"_Yeah that'd be great. I'll just go and get changed."_ Eric said drinking the rest of his coffee only to watch Ryan wash, dry and put away the mug instantly.

**0630h Pool, Ryan's house, Miami – Florida**

"_Why the wetsuit?"_ Eric asked.

"_Erm... I get cold easy."_ Ryan replied. The two men swam several lengths before deciding to race each other.

"_Okay next floater you're going in."_ Eric gasped as he reached the side of the pool behind Ryan.

"_You're just ashamed that you lost against me in race. What will H say when he learns that I'm a faster swimmer than the team's frog man?"_

"_Okay that's it."_ Eric said as he dunked Ryan's head under the water.

"_Maybe I should buy you a pair of armbands for Christmas."_ Ryan laughed when he resurfaced only to find himself dunked back under the water.

"_One more smart comment and you're back under."_ Eric warned playfully when Ryan resurfaced again.

"_You'll have to catch me first."_ The brunette laughed before swimming off. He suddenly hissed and grabbed his shoulder.

"_You okay?"_ Eric asked concerned for the young man.

"_Yeah I think I've pulled a muscle."_

"_Here. Let me look."_ Eric said reaching for the zipper on the wetsuit. Ryan slapped his hand away. _"Okay I won't touch."_ Eric said holding his hands above his head in a surrender position.

"_No I'm sorry. Go ahead."_ Ryan said turning his back towards Eric. The Cuban reached up and slowly undid the zipper on the back of the wetsuit. He had to stifle a gasp when he saw the young boy's back. It was covered with scars of all shapes and sizes. Some were small, round burns whereas some were long straight scars criss-crossing over his pale skin. _What the hell happened to you?_ Eric thought. He peeled the wetsuit off of Ryan's upper body; wincing as more scars revealed themselves. He gently placed his hands on Ryan's shoulder and started to massage the tight muscles.

"_Feeling better?"_ Eric asked. When he didn't get a reply he became concerned. He gently reached for Ryan's other arm and spun him around. _"Hey it's okay."_ He whispered when he saw that Ryan was sobbing silently. _God what do I do? _Eric panicked. Without thinking he gently wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist and pulled the brunette towards him. _"Shh it's okay."_ He soothed as Ryan sobbed openly into his shoulder.

"_I'm sorry Eric."_ Ryan said hastily as he pulled away from the Cuban and swam quickly to the side. He hissed again as he pulled himself out of the water with his damaged shoulder. He removed the wetsuit revealing a pair of shorts underneath and wrapped a towel around the top half of his body before sitting down on one of the garden chairs. Eric slowly climbed out of the pool and took a seat next to the young man.

"_Ryan it's okay."_ Eric whispered.

"_No Eric it isn't. The only people who know about them are Spence, Hotch, Morgan and the person who inflicted them."_

"_I won't tell anyone Ryan."_

"_I've just hidden them away for so long."_

"_Ryan I know I might not come across as the best listener but if you ever need to talk..."_

"_Thanks Eric."_

"_Let's get a shower and some breakfast okay?"_ Ryan nodded. _"Okay."_ Eric said giving Ryan's good shoulder a friendly squeeze. The two men made their way into the house and each entered their bedrooms to get showered and changed.

**0700h Kitchen, Ryan's house, Miami – Florida**

"_We were 6 when it started."_ Ryan said softly. The two men were sat; drinking coffee up to the kitchen counter. _"Our mother passed away when we were young so we were placed under my dad's care."_

"_Your dad gave you those scars?"_

"_Yeah. At first it was just the odd slap but it quickly escalated to more. Because I was OCD our dad always made us clean the house while he was out. If he came back and found dust somewhere we were punished. He always expected his tea on the table too."_

"_You said about you being OCD. I thought your brother was OCD too."_

"_He is. But OCD either affects you from birth like it has done with me or starts showing when you're placed in a stressful environment."_

"_So because your dad punished you both for being messy, that triggered it?"_ Ryan nodded. With the pad of his thumb Eric brushed a tear from Ryan's cheek.

"_This has all happened so fast."_ Ryan growled; pulling away from Eric's touch, standing up and starting to pace up and down his kitchen. _"I'm sorry Eric."_ Ryan whispered.

"_It's okay Ryan. I don't expect you to see me as a best friend or anything like that. But if you ever feel_ _the need to talk to someone then I'm here to listen."_ Ryan nodded again and smiled at the young Cuban.

"_Thank you."_ He took a deep breath in and grinned. _"Let's get breakfast on the go then shall we? Let's see if you're as slow eating as you are swimming."_

"_That was a low blow Wolfe." _Eric said feigning a hurt expression.

**0730h Kitchen, Ryan's house, Miami – Florida**

"_Morning boys."_ JJ said as she bounced down the stairs.

"_Morning JJ."_ Morgan replied. He was sat up to the worktop with Eric and Hotch while Ryan was hung over a pan of sausages and eggs.

"_Hey."_ Ryan said softly.

"_Hey yourself."_ The blonde replied. _"Listen about ruffling your hair last night..."_

"_No JJ don't. It's me who should be apologising. I over reacted. I'm sorry."_ The two of them smiled.

"_You seem a little happier this morning."_ JJ said. Ryan smiled again.

"_Yeah I am."_ He said casting a glance at Eric. This wasn't unnoticed by Hotch who smiled to himself. He had watched the earlier exchange between the two men in the swimming pool from his balcony and knew that the Cuban had a lot to do with Ryan's mood.

"_Where's Spence Derek?" _JJ asked.

"_Still in bed."_

"_What?"_ Ryan yelped. _"He's gonna mess up his routine! Hotch watch breakfast for me."_ Ryan shouted throwing the spatula to his bewildered friend and sprinting upstairs.

"_Spence!"_ Ryan yelled as he burst into the bedroom. _"It's half 7!" _

"_Crap!"_ The young man shot out of bed. _"Why didn't anyone wake me?"_

"_I didn't know you were still in bed!"_ Ryan shouted back running around the bedroom and grabbing things out of cupboards being careful not to crease anything. _"Damn OCD"_ He muttered to himself. _"Go get a shower and I'll lay all your clothes out for you."_ He said; quickly turning his attention to Spencer. The young man sprinted into the on-suite and soon steam was pouring out from the bathroom. Once everything was laid out on the bed Ryan headed back downstairs to the now larger group.

"_Is he getting up?"_ Morgan asked when Ryan entered the kitchen.

"_Yeah no thanks to you."_ Ryan said; grinning. Morgan stuck his tongue out and Ryan rolled his eyes. _"So_ _childish."_ He muttered earning a giggle from Penny who was cooking the sausages. _"Sorry about nearly hitting you with the spatula."_ Ryan said to Hotch.

"_It's fine. Luckily Penny knows how to hold it the right way up."_ Ryan laughed.

"_Yeah sorry I forgot how hopeless you are in the kitchen Hotch."_

"_Yeah I still haven't managed to get the stains off the ceiling." _

"_What?"_ Emily exclaimed.

"_Well Hotch decides he wants to learn how to cook so me and Dave decide to try and teach him. We thought to start off simple with smoothies. We did the recipe while Hotch watched then he did it after. Only he forgot to put the lid on the blender and he got strawberry and banana all over the kitchen."_ Laughter erupted within the group.

"_And how come we didn't learn about this?"_ Penny asked; hands on hips. Hotch blushed and hung his head. At that moment Dave appeared. _"And you knew about this?"_ She asked Rossi.

"_What did I do now?"_ He asked.

"_We were just telling the story of the strawberry and banana smoothies."_ Hotch said. Dave chuckled.

"_Yeah that was a fun day."_

"_It was hell." _Ryan groaned. _"I didn't stop cleaning for hours." _

"_Erm Ryan..."_ Emily started.

"_Yes?"_

"_I want to say sorry for last night."_

"_Emily I'm gonna tell you the same as I told JJ. I should be the one apologising. I over reacted. I'm sorry for snapping at you."_ Ryan said softly. The group ate breakfast and got ready to set off for the lab.

**0745h Ryan's house, Miami – Florida**

"_I can't find my contacts!"_ Ryan yelled as he sprinted from one room to another.

"_Just leave 'em cub we're gonna be late!"_ Garcia yelled from the doorway. Ryan skidded to a halt in front of the mirror and frowned as his glasses were lop-sided.

"_I never wear glasses to work!"_ Ryan yelled back to Garcia He straightened them out and headed for the door. He set the alarm and locked and unlocked the door five times before checking it another four.

"_Damn OCD!"_ He yelled; frustrated.

"_Cub hurry up."_ Emily shouted from the cars. Ryan sprinted for the first car and climbed into the driver's seat. Eric followed behind with his hummer.

"_Ryan showed you this morning didn't he?" _Hotch asked Eric. Morgan and Spencer stared at the two men.

"_He did." _Eric responded. _Oh god I'm in trouble now._ Eric thought.

"_I watched you both from my balcony."_

"_Erm... I didn't mean to cross the line or anything I just..."_

"_Relax. They're his to show."_

"_Ryan told you about..."_ Spencer trailed off.

"_He must really like you."_ Morgan said. Eric nearly coughed up a lung.

"_Excuse me?"_ Eric choked out.

"_The only other people who knew about them apart from us are Ryan's boyfriends. He never shows anyone he doesn't like."_ Spencer whispered. _Ryan's gay?_ _He likes me? _Eric thought. _What do I feel towards him? Do I like him? He's a good man. He's hot too. Did just think he was hot? Am I going mad? _

"_Eric?"_ Hotch said breaking the Cuban out of his trance. _"We're here."_ Eric shook his head and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"_Sorry zoned out for a minute there."_

"_Before you get out of the car let us make it perfectly clear."_ Spencer started.

"_Ryan has been through a lot in his short life. You hurt him and I promise you we'll find you."_ Morgan said.

"_Tell no one about his scars. It isn't your story to tell."_ Hotch finished. Eric gulped.

"_I... I promise."_ He stammered. _God they aren't joking._ He thought as he looked at the three men's stern faces.

"_Good let's get going."_ Spencer said.

**0800h Lobby, Crime Lab, Miami – Florida**

"_Good morning agents."_ Horatio greeted. _"Ryan, Eric."_ He said nodding towards the two men.

"_Morning H."_ Eric said.

"_Are we in the AV lab again?"_ Spencer asked.

"_You are agents. Mr Wolfe, Agent Hotchner could I have a word in my office please?"_

"_Coming H."_ Ryan said as he and Hotch were led into the office.

"_Now."_ Horatio said; sitting down at his desk. _"Continuing from last night I have spoken to IA and as long as Agent Hotchner here is happy with the decision you will leave with them. It's been a pleasure working with you Ryan."_

"_For good?"_

"_Isn't that what you wanted?"_

"_No I love this job. I meant for a month or two as a temporary reassignment. If you want me back."_

"_Of course I'm happy to have you back Ryan. Well that leaves us with a problem. When a temporary reassignment occurs it must involve two officers."_

"_I am happy to take on as many officers as you can afford to have off."_

"_Well then..."_

"_Can Eric come?"_ Ryan asked eagerly; cutting Horatio off. _"I mean if he wants to."_ He said quieter looking at his feet.

"_I'm happy with that."_ Hotch said.

"_Yes I suppose so if he wants to."_ Horatio said puzzled at the young man. Ryan flashed Horatio a wide grin. _"Shall we get down to some work then?"_ Horatio asked. Ryan nodded and the three men filed out of the room.

"_Eric can I have a word?"_ Ryan asked.

"_Yeah sure. Give us a min Cal."_ He said to the blonde ballistics expert. She nodded and glared at Ryan before leaving the two men to talk. _"What's up?"_

"_Well I've spoken to Horatio about the temporary reassignment thing..."_

"_You still want to go?"_

"_Yeah even a month would do me."_

"_So what do need me for?"_

"_Well H said that in order for a transfer to take place there should be more than one officer involved. I wondered if you wanted to come with..."_ Ryan paused and tried to read Eric's expressions. _"I mean if you want to. It doesn't matter if you don't. I could..."_

"_Ryan." _

"_Get someone else to..."_

"_Ryan."_

"_Come. I mean it doesn't matter."_

"_Ryan!"_ Ryan stopped rambling and looked at Eric. _"I'd love to."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. I want to get to know you some more. And it would mean a fresh start. For both of us."_

"_So you'll come?"_ Eric nodded and Ryan's face lit up.

"_Ryan Wolfe-Reid get your skinny butt over here!"_ Came a voice from behind the two men.

"_Uh oh."_ Ryan gulped.

"_Uh oh is right honey."_ Ryan turned around to find Alexx stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping the floor. _"Come here."_ She said in a stern voice. Ryan skittled over to her and was greeted by a tight hug.

"_Eric help me I can't breathe."_ Ryan choked. The Cuban chuckled.

"_Sorry Ry. You're on your own this time."_ Eric said before leaving the room as fast as he could. Alexx released Ryan and held him at arm's length.

"_Now why didn't you tell me you were going away honey?"_

"_I erm. I hadn't quite decided until last night. It'll only be for a month or two Alexx. I promise."_

"_You stay in touch okay? You phone every night. I want regular updates okay?"_

"_I promise."_ Ryan said quietly. Alexx embraced him again only softer.

"_I'll miss you baby."_ The M.E. whispered.

"_I'll miss you too Alexx."_ Ryan said putting his arms around her waist and hugging her. When the pair released they both had tears streaming down their cheeks.

"_Okay sweetie. Go solve some crimes."_ Ryan nodded and headed back to the AV lab. He stopped outside the door and listened to the arguing coming from inside.

**0815h AV Lab, Crime Lab, Miami – Florida**

"_If you'd have treated him right in the first place then this wouldn't be happening!" _Ryan heardMorgan shout.

"_All I'm saying is you can't just walk in and solve our case then walk out taking half our staff with you!" _Calleigh yelled back.

"_It's one person. You're so far up yourself you probably wouldn't even notice he's gone!" _That was JJ.

"_He's staying here!" _He heard Natalia shout.

"_He's coming home with us!" _That was Morgan again.

"_This is his home!" _Calleigh again.

"_STOP!" _The young man shouted as he burst through the door. _"I'M NOT JUST A PERSON WHO CAN BE TOSSED AROUND. NONE OF YOU OWN ME! I CAN MAKE DECISIONS ON MY OWN! I DON'T NEED YOU DECIDING WHAT'S BEST! WHO SAYS I HAVE TO WORK WITH ANY OF YOU?" _Ryan stormed out and headed for Horatio's office where he found the redhead deep in conversation with Hotch. Without knocking he stormed in the office and banged his badge and weapon on the desk making the two men jump. _"I've decided I don't want to be in the force anymore."_ He growled. _"This is my resignation. Effective immediately."_ He walked calmly out of the office and headed for the locker rooms. Taking a cardboard box from the side of the room he emptied his bashed up locker and left the building. He jumped in his car and threw the box on the back seat before turning the key and driving off.

**0900h Ryan's house, Miami – Florida**

"_Ryan open the gate." _Eric said as he pushed the buzzer on Ryan's front gates. _"It's just me and Spencer."_

"_Please Ryan?"_ Spencer pleaded. The gates remained closed.

"_Ryan don't make this mistake. You said it yourself. You love the job and hell knows you're good at it. Please don't leave."_

"_I'm sick and tired of being treated like a fly on the wall. I'm gonna go somewhere where I am respected instead of mothered."_ Came the reply over the speaker.

"_Ryan remember when we were little." _Spencer started. _"All you wanted to be was an investigator like mum. All you wanted to do was catch bad guys. Remember all the jobs that put you through university. The investigating jobs. Remember when you used to do jobs for kids in the playground at school finding lost homework, lost books. You were born to do this. Please Ryan think carefully." _The gates opened.

"_Come on you guys can help me pack." _Came Ryan's voice over the speaker. The two men's hearts dropped. _He can't be serious about this._ Eric thought.

"_Ryan please don't do this." _Eric said. He was sat on the bed with Spencer while Ryan was emptying cupboards into boxes. _"What will you do?"_

"_I don't know. Probably open a book shop somewhere. Maybe I'll try England. It worked for granddad. All I know is that I don't want to be a cop anymore."_

"_Ryan England is miles away." _Spencer said.

"_So?"_

"_So what about your family? What about your friends?"_

"_Friends?" _Ryan snarled. _"The only friend I have here is my OCD."_

"_That's not true Ryan what about us?"_

"_Yeah a great group of friends you are. Half of you have been ripping my head off for the last three years but now suddenly own me when I want to make a decision for myself and the other half of you treat me like a kid. Yeah friends."_

"_Well we can't stop you going."_ Eric said earning a stern look from Spencer. _"But I think it's a damn shame and a waste. All those years you spent at university. All that time and energy for you to just throw it all away."_ Ryan ignored the two men and carried on packing the boxes.

"_Can't say we didn't try." _Spencer said standing up off the bed.

"_If the new Ryan is self-centred and selfish then maybe it's best if you did just leave." _Eric added also standing up. _"Have a good life Ryan." _The two men left and as soon as Ryan heard the door close he sank down with his back up to the bed and started to sob. He pulled his knees towards his chest and buried his head down. Strong arms wrapped themselves around him and Ryan picked up the scent of coffee, sea water and cinnamon. _"I know you don't really want to leave Ryan." _Eric whispered.

"_Eric."_ Ryan sobbed.

"_Shh. It's okay." _Eric whispered; pulling the young boy towards him. _"It's okay." _They stayed like that for what seemed like hours until Ryan eventually fell asleep in Eric's arms. The Cuban picked him up; surprised at how light he was and laid him on the bed. He pulled the covers over the young man before crawling in himself and wrapping his arms around his waist. He smiled as Ryan snuggled closer to him before settling down again.

**1300h Ryan's bedroom, Miami – Florida**

"_Eric?" _Ryan whimpered as he opened his eyes.

"_Shh. It's okay. I'm here."_ Eric whispered tightening his embrace on the young man.

"_I'm so sorry." _Ryan whispered.

"_Shh. Don't be. You were right Ryan. We've been awful to you. You deserve better."_

"_I'm so tired Eric. Tired of being treated like a child. Tired of having 'Property of Horatio Caine.' Plastered all over my head. Tired of having to take orders from people who hate me."_

"_Shh. It's okay Ryan. Just rest." _Eric held the young man as he cried himself back to sleep.

**1345h Ryan's House, Miami – Florida**

"_Ryan open the gates I'm sorry."_ Calleigh said.

"_Ryan's asleep you'll have to come back later."_ Eric replied.

"_Eric what are you doing there?"_

"_Cleaning up your mess."_

"_Look I'm sorry I just want to see Ryan."_

"_Tough I told you he's asleep."_

"_Please just let me in."_

"_No."_ Came the reply.

"_Eric?"_ There was silence. _"Eric?"_ Calleigh called again.

"_Please turn it off."_ Ryan whimpered; covering his ears. He was curled up on the sofa covered in blankets.

"_Shouldn't we let her up? She just wants to say sorry."_

"_No Eric. I don't want to see her right now."_ Eric flicked the off switch on the panel and the female was silenced.

"_I don't want to go back to Virginia but I can't stay here. Eric what do I do?"_ Eric padded over to the couch and sat at the side of Ryan who snuggled up to him almost instantly.

"_I can't answer that Ryan. Only you can."_

"_I don't belong anywhere."_

"_That's not true. There's somewhere out there for everyone."_

"_Then tell me Eric. Where do I belong?" _

"_Come here."_ Eric whispered embracing the young man. _"You'll work it out Ry. You always do. I heard that the crime lab in Las Vegas is looking for someone for their night shift. Gil and Catherine are good people. I'm sure that you'd get the job."_

"_I don't want to work in crime anymore Eric. I told you that."_

"_Well what about becoming a doctor then?"_

"_No I'd need an M.D. I've only got PhDs."_

"_Okay what about a teacher?"_

"_I don't think I could cope with that many kids."_

"_A TV chef?"_

"_Yeah that could work."_

"_I have a couple of contacts. We could do it together."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive. I only have one condition."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Stay in Miami. I love you Ryan Wolfe-Reid. I don't think I could cope if I couldn't see you anymore."_ Ryan stared at Eric. _Oh god I've screwed up now._ Eric thought.

"_I love you too Eric. Always have."_ Came Ryan's reply; followed by a soft kiss on the Cuban's lips.

**1 Year Later...**

**Caine Household, Miami – Florida**

"_Oh my God Horatio!"_ Calleigh called as she switched on TV.

"_Yes?"_ Came the reply from the kitchen.

"_Look who's on TV!"_ Horatio joined his wife in the room and gasped when he saw two familiar faces on the screen.

"_Tonight we are joined by two new challengers here on Iron Chef America. These two new faces have come all the way from Miami and are former CSIs. Give it up for Eric Delko-Wolfe and Ryan Wolfe-Delko!"_ Horatio and Calleigh stared at the screen. Both men had glasses on and their hair was shorter. Calleigh felt a lump form in her throat when she saw that Ryan was in a wheelchair but the two men; despite how much they had changed were still Eric and Ryan.

"_So Ryan what spurred the career change?"_ The host asked.

"_We found something we both liked doing and decided to go for it."_ Ryan replied.

"_And do you have any specialities?"_

"_Yeah we specialise in mainly Cuban and British dishes but we enjoy cooking anything."_ Eric said.

"_Well we'll see how you both fare against one of our Iron Chefs after this short break. Don't go anywhere ladies and gentlemen."_ The host said.

"_That's where they both disappeared to."_ Horatio whispered. Calleigh picked up the phone and started dialling numbers.

**Garcia-Woods Household, Miami – Florida**

"_Alexx sweetheart could you get the phone?"_ Penny called to her wife.

"_All ready there honey. Garcia-Woods residence Alexx speaking."_ Alexx said as she picked up the receiver.

"_Alexx turn on the TV and put it on Food network there's something you gotta see."_ Calleigh shouted down the handset.

"_Don't tell me Ryan and Eric are on."_

"_How did you know?"_

"_How do you think?"_

"_You've seen them since last year?"_

"_Well yeah who else do you think would witness their marriage?"_ Alexx said before hanging up.

**Hotchner Household, Miami – Florida**

"_Natalia speaking."_

"_Nat turn on TV!"_ Calleigh shouted.

"_Err okay what channel?"_

"_Food network."_ Natalia flicked on the TV and dropped the phone when she saw the two men.

"_Aaron look!"_ She shouted. Hotch ran in and gasped when he saw Ryan and Eric running or in Ryan's case wheeling around the Iron Chef kitchen.

"_Oh my god." _

"_What happened to Ryan?" _Natalia whispered.

**Rossi-Morgan-Reid Household, Virginia.**

"_Spencer, Dave hurry up Ryan and Eric are on."_

"_We're here, we're here."_ Dave said; carrying in three cold beers from the kitchen with Spencer in tow. _"How are they doing?" He asked._

"_Good I think they might win this."_ Morgan said. _"Do you think I should phone Emily and Jen?" _

"_Yeah they still don't know where they went." _Spencer replied.

**Prentiss-****Jareau Household, Virginia.**

"_JJ speaking." _

"_Jen you have gotta turn on the Food network channel!"_

"_Okay..."_ The blonde flicked the LCD TV on and gasped when she saw Ryan and Eric. _"Oh my God. Emily come look!"_

"_What?"_ The brunette said walking up behind her wife. _"Oh my God!"_

"_Cub's in a wheelchair." _JJ whispered.

**Iron Chef TV studio.**

"_And the winners of tonight's Iron Chef America are... Ryan and Eric Wolfe-Delko!"_ The host announced. _"Congratulations boys. So Ryan what are you both going to spend the money on?"_

"_We are going to spend the money on the opening of the first of our new restaurants in Miami. It's called The Food Lab and will be opening this Saturday."_

"_Well congratulations and we hope to see you back again very soon. One last time people Eric and Ryan!" _Six jaws dropped as a pair of identical little girls ran onto the camera and were scooped up by their two dads.

**1230h Saturday, The Food Lab, Miami – Florida.**

"_Hey babies." _Alexx said as she stepped into the kitchen.

"_Alexx!" _Both men exclaimed; dropping what they were doing to greet their surrogate mum. Alexx hugged Eric before both she and Eric knelt down to Ryan's level who also received a hug.

"_Looking forward to the big opening?" _She asked pulling back.

"_Yeah bit nervous." _Ryan said.

"_Well only a few hours to go." _Alexx said _"I'm so proud of you both do you know that? You've come so far in only a year."_ Ryan and Eric smiled and hugged her again.

"_Is everyone here for lunch?"_ Eric asked.

"_Yeah everyone's waiting for you both. And I mean everyone."_

"_Oh god."_ Ryan gasped as he felt butterflies form in his stomach.

"_Hey relax."_ Eric said kissing his husband. _"Everything will be fine. Come on. Let's go and say hi."_ Eric and Alexx stood up and Eric pushed Ryan out of the kitchen. The trio were met with a mixture of gasps, cheers and hellos.

"_It's really you."_ Calleigh gasped when she saw Ryan. She got up and walked up to him.

"_It's really me."_ Ryan said. The two of them embraced and Calleigh started crying in Ryan's shoulder.

"_I'm so sorry Ryan."_ She sobbed.

"_Me too."_ Ryan whispered. _"Me too."_ The two of them released and Eric instantly placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"_Mr. Wolfe."_ Horatio said stepping closer to Ryan.

"_It's Mr. Wolfe-Delko now."_ Ryan said. He broke into a grin. _"But please H call me Ryan."_

"_Well Ryan. Looks like you have found what you were looking for."_ Ryan smiled and looked up at Eric.

"_Yeah I have."_ He whispered.

"_We both have."_ Eric replied before kissing his husband. There were a few cheers and wolf whistles from the group. _"Alexx where are the girls?"_ He asked when they broke the kiss.

"_In the bathroom with Penny. They've been in there since we walked through the door."_ Eric chuckled.

"_They'll be washing their hands again. OCD just like their daddy Ry." _

"_At least they're not addicted to coffee like their daddy E."_

"_Yet."_ Eric said with a grin. At that moment two little identical redheads ran out of the bathrooms and were scooped up by Eric and Ryan. _"Hey there you are."_ The two little girls giggled and each received a kiss off of their dads.

"_Everyone meet Maisy and Emily."_ Eric said. The group looked at the two little girls. They were each dressed in a pair of denim dungarees with their initial embroidered on the front. Maisy who was being held by Eric had a pink t shirt underneath and lime green converse on while Emily who was sat on Ryan's lap had a lime green t shirt and pink converse.

**1245h The Food Lab, Miami – Florida**

"_Aren't they just the sweetest things?" _Calleigh squealed. The two girls hid their faces in their dad's shoulders.

"_Hey it's okay honey apple." _Ryan soothed in Emily's ear. _"This is Miss Calleigh."_ The two girls slowly turned their heads and smiled at the woman.

"_Say hello." _Eric whispered.

"_Hello." _The two girls whispered.

"_Hello there." _Calleigh said softly. _"How old are you?" _Emily held four little fingers up. _"Four? Wow you're all grown up aren't you?"_ The two girls nodded.

"_Daddy Ry says when we even more bigger we get to play on our own without a grown up." _Maisy said.

"_Well now that's a big girl thing to do isn't it?"_

"_Yeah and Daddy E says we get to cook grown up things cos we only can bake cookies with them cos we too little."_ Emily said.

"_Really wow." _Calleigh whispered. _"Ryan, Eric they're adorable."_

"_Thanks." _Ryan said.

"_You girls going to go to Uncle Spencer, Uncle Derek and Uncle Dave while daddies cook?"_ Eric asked. Both girls nodded their heads eagerly. Eric put Maisy down and Emily slid off of Ryan's lap before running around to their three uncles. _"Okay drinks?"_ Eric asked the group after handing out menus.

"_Who's driving?"_ Ryan asked. Horatio, Natalia, Emily, Spence and Alexx all stuck their hands in the air. _"Okay here is a list of non-alcoholic drinks to start you off then."_ Ryan said handing the drinks menu's around.

"_And for everyone else..."_ Eric said handing a different menu around.

"_You princesses want Cinderella's?"_ Ryan asked the two little girls who both nodded their heads. _"Okay."_

"_Can Miss Calleigh have cindi-ella too?"_ Emily asked.

"_If she likes."_ Eric said.

"_Yes please."_ Calleigh said.

"_Do you want me to slip a shot of vodka in there?"_ Eric asked earning a nod from Calleigh. The men brought the drinks to the table and took orders for all kinds of food from the menu.

**1330h The Food Lab, Miami – Florida**

"_This is delicious you guys!"_ Natalia said as she dug into her soup. Ryan and Eric blushed.

"_Thanks."_ Eric said quietly.

"_Hey do you think you could teach Hotch how to make this?"_ She asked. Ryan feigned terror.

"_Oh God no keep him away from our precious kitchen!"_ He gasped earning giggles from the group.

"_So erm Ryan I hope you don't mind me asking... how did..."_ JJ started.

"_Hit and run."_ Ryan said. _"Drunk truck driver."_

"_Oh god cub I'm so sorry."_ Emily gasped.

"_Don't be."_ Ryan shrugged. _"I'm not. It put a lot of things into perspective." _Eric bent down and wiped tears away from Ryan's cheeks before kissing his temple.

"_Daddy Ry sad?"_ Emily said. The two girls wriggled out of their seats and ran around to Ryan. They climbed onto his lap and wrapped their little arms around him.

"_Don't be sad daddy Ry."_ Maisy whispered. Ryan chuckled and wrapped an arm around each of them before giving them a little squeeze.

"_No daddy Ry isn't sad."_ Ryan whispered. _"He's just worried about later. Cos guess what's tonight?"_

"_Party!"_ The two little girls squealed.

"_That's right party. Go on back to Uncle Spence, Uncle Dave and Uncle Derek then."_ Ryan whispered. The two little girls nodded and ran back round to the three men. Eric wrapped an arm around Ryan's shoulders and gave him a little squeeze.

"_While we're on the subject have you had your meds baby?"_ Alexx asked. Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"_Yes Alexx."_

"_I made sure he had them."_ Eric said.

"_Good."_ Penny said. _"You don't want to be poorly for tonight do you cub?"_ Ryan sighed again.

"_No Penny. Now can we please talk about something else?"_ He said.

"_So who knew about you both apart from Penny and Alexx?"_ Hotch asked.

"_Just Spence, Morgan and Dave."_ Eric said. Suddenly the fire alarm in the kitchen went off and Ryan took off with Eric close behind.

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"_ Ryan yelled as he burst through the doors.

"_I'm sorry Chef Ryan the pan was just a little hot when I put the lamb in."_ A young female chef said.

"_WELL WHOSE CLEVER IDEA WAS IT TO SET THE BLOODY ALARM OFF?"_ Eric shouted. The kitchen remained silent.

"_RIGHT THE LOT OF YOU. LINE UP!"_ Ryan ordered. _"TURN EVERYTHING OFF AND LINE UP!"_ The chefs all turned off pans, ovens and blenders and stood in two lines in front of Ryan and Eric. _"I'M GOING TO SAY THIS ONLY ONCE. ANY OF YOU MESS UP TONIGHT AND YOU WILL BE OUT OF THE DOOR! WE CANNOT AFFORD ANYTHING LIKE THAT HAPPENING AGAIN. NOT TONIGHT."_ Ryan yelled. All of the chefs looked at the floor.

"_RIGHT THE LOT OF YOU. GET BACK TO WORK!"_ Eric shouted. The chefs nodded and went back to their tasks.

**1345h The Food Lab, Miami – Florida**

"_Wow Ryan I've never heard you lose it like that."_ JJ gasped when the two men returned. Ryan giggled.

"_Just nerves I think."_ He said. Eric laughed.

"_Are you kidding me? You always shout your head off in that kitchen."_ He said.

"_Well if we're not strict with them they will keep making silly mistakes. They've been working for us long enough now."_ The group chuckled.

"_Daddy Ry shouts at the people who cook a lot."_ Maisy said.

"_Yeah daddy E said if daddy Ry shouted any louder he would go boom."_ Emily said doing an explosion sound. The group laughed.

"_So will you guys be out here tonight?"_ Horatio asked.

"_Eric will but I won't. It's a bit awkward for me with the wheelchair around the tables."_ Ryan said quietly. Eric bent down and kissed the top of Ryan's head.

"_I've told you I'll help you out in the kitchen."_ Eric whispered.

"_And I've told you its fine."_ Ryan replied.

"_Ryan you've only been back at work a month. Take it easy or you're going to make yourself ill again." _Eric whispered in Ryan's ear._ "Besides who's gonna rescue those poor chefs who get on your nerves?" _Ryan chuckled. _"You're all welcome to stick around for the evening meal. This table is reserved for a VIP group under the name Woods tonight." _Eric said.

"_Thank you but I think we need to go home and get ready for a posh meal out instead of a casual lunch." _Hotch said.

"_I'll call you a mini bus to come and pick you all up from home so you can have a drink." _Ryan said.

"_How much do we owe for lunch you two?"_ Spencer asked.

"_We've told you Spence you owe us nothing." _Ryan said.

"_Neither will you pay for tea tonight it's all on the house." _Eric added. Before anyone could argue a Cuban chef poked his head around the kitchen door.

"_Excuse me Chef Ryan we have a situation in here." _Ryan paled and headed for the door.

"_Calmly Ry." _Eric called as Ryan disappeared into the kitchen.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_The oven's packed up chef." _A British chef said.

"_This is just great." _Ryan mumbled. _"Let's have a look." _He wheeled around to the front of the oven and boiled over. _"This oven is not turned on." _He said dryly. He flicked the on switch and the oven roared into life. _"Did you not think to check that it had been preheated before you put the potatoes in?"_

"_Erm..." _The British chef began to squirm.

"_I'll speak with you both after service tonight. God I swear I've employed a group of monkeys sometimes." _Ryan snarled before heading for the door. Eric laughed at Ryan's expression as he walked through the kitchen door. _"Horatio I might need your services tonight." _Ryan said. _"I think I'm gonna have a few bodies to dispose of." _Horatio and Eric chuckled.

"_What they do?" _Eric asked.

"_They didn't turn it on." _Ryan deadpanned. This was enough to have the whole group in fits of laughter.

**1700h Outside The Food Lab, Miami – Florida**

"_Ladies and gentlemen here we are live for the opening of the hottest new restaurant in Miami."_ Erica Sykes reported. _"Just one year ago CSI Ryan Wolfe and CSI Eric Delko gave up life in the police force to become chefs. Tonight Miami sees the launch of the first of 50 Food Lab restaurants around the world. Here tonight to celebrate the launch are world famous chefs Gordon Ramsey and Marco Pierre-White!"_

"_God I'm so nervous."_ Ryan said to Eric with a shaky voice. The two men were waiting by the front door of the restaurant to be introduced to the cameras.

"_That's all right." _Eric whispered. _"So am I."_

"_What if they don't like the food? We're done for."_

"_Relax Ryan. You make the best __Arroz con pollo I've ever tasted. We'll be fine."_

"_There are so many people out there."_

"_Think how I feel. My knees are going weak." _Ryan shot Eric a stern look. _"Sorry bad joke."_

"_What if I have a panic attack Eric? Or clam up in front of the cameras?"_

"_Try to take deep breaths Ryan and you'll be fine."_

"_God I wish the girls were here right now."_

"_They are."_ Alexx said coming up behind the two men with two little redheads in tow. They were both dressed in long olive green dresses and golden ballet shoes. Their long red hair was platted down their backs.

"_Look at you two!" _Eric gasped.

"_How did you get in?" _Ryan asked.

"_One of your chefs recognized me and let me through." _Alexx said.

"_Look at us daddy Ry!" _Emily giggled. _"We're princesses like cindi-ella!" _The two girls gave their dads a twirl to show off their dresses.

"_Can we come outside with you?" _Maisy asked. Ryan and Eric looked at each other.

"_Erm..." _Ryan started.

"_Pleeease!" _The two girls begged. Ryan groaned.

"_You had to teach them the Delko puppy eyes didn't you?" _Eric chuckled.

"_If it's gonna help you relax then I don't mind." _Eric shrugged. Ryan nodded.

"_Okay but listen girls you stay close to daddy Ry and daddy E okay?" _Ryan said. Both girls nodded. _"Promise?"_

"_Promise daddy Ry." _They said in unison.

"_I'll slip out the back." _Alexx said. _"Good luck baby boys." _She said; kissing the two men.

"_Thank you Alexx see you later." _Eric said.

"_Upsies." _Emily said holding her hands out to Eric. The Cuban chuckled and picked his daughter up.

"_Can I sit on your knee daddy Ry?" _Maisy asked.

"_Come here sugar cookie." _Ryan chuckled lifting his daughter into his lap. _"Hold on to the sides won't you?"_ Ryan warned.

"_Yes daddy." _The two men turned their attention to the host of the opening party who was taking his place in front of the restaurant.

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Tonight I'd like to share with you a story. A story about two Miami-Dade CSIs, 50 restaurants, 6 television appearances', several disasters both big and small, one very special family, two little girls and one amazing dream. This is what Eric Delko-Wolfe and Ryan Wolfe-Delko's past year has consisted of. Here; tonight that dream has come true as these two men open their first restaurant. The ride hasn't been an easy one as the family has had to overcome a major obstacle."_

"_Oh god he isn't." _Ryan gasped. _"Why can't they just let me forget?" _Eric put his free hand on Ryan's shoulder. He knew that the young man hated talking about what had happened to him and hated the thought that he was being treated differently to how he was before.

"_Just 3 months ago." _The host continued. _"Ryan was hit by a drunken truck driver who left him for dead on the side of the road; permanently disabling him. Tonight he is here; along with his husband and children to open their first Food Lab restaurant. Tonight ladies and gentlemen we are not just here to celebrate the opening of a new restaurant but we are here to celebrate an amazing achievement. So please give a warm welcome to Ryan and Eric!" _

"_Ready?" _Eric whispered to his husband. Ryan nodded. _"Let's go."_ There was a roar from the large crowd that had gathered outside of the building as Ryan and Eric appeared with their two daughters and were handed mikes.

"_Good evening everyone."_ Ryan said. _"Wow a big crowd."_ He said turning to Eric.

"_A very big crowd."_ Eric grinned.

"_To start off we would like to thank you all so much for being here tonight."_ Ryan started.

"_Yeah we appreciate all of the support you have given us through this year and looking around we can see many familiar faces." _

"_Uncle Spencer!"_ Emily shouted pointing at Spencer. The crowd laughed along with the two proud dads.

"_Including Uncle Spencer."_ Ryan laughed also earning a few chuckles from the crowd. _"This last year for us has been an emotional rollercoaster. We've laughed, cried both tears of sorrow and joy, we've shouted and we've whispered. But one thing has remained constant."_

"_And that is the support we have received. From our family, from our friends, from each other and from you. The general public."_ Eric finished

"_Yes the response on our website has been amazing and has helped us through the last few months especially."_

"_So as a thank you every Saturday night will be our half price night on the entire menu."_ Eric said.

"_Not only that the little ones eat free!"_ Ryan added.

"_So without further ado…"_

"_We declare this… the first Food Lab."_

"_Open!"_ The two little girls shouted at the same time; surprising their dads. There was a roar of approval from the crowd and Eric put Maisy down and knelt to Ryan's level as photos were taken.

"_I love you."_ The Cuban whispered.

"_I love you too."_ Ryan whispered back before turning his head and gazing into Eric's chocolate eyes.

"_You made it."_

"_No… We made it."_

**So that's it! This has helped to clear my bad case of writers block so now I can finally get on with my other story Nothing and Everything. Might make a sequel to this taking place in the missing year but not sure yet.**

**Over and Out.**

**K**


End file.
